Abandoned
by makkaron
Summary: "We were both abandoned once by the man we loved, right?"   A Sakura x Hinata  light yuri  oneshot.


Sakura x Hinata

These characters do not belong to me.

Three cheers for fail romance and cheesy endings!

Enjoy~!

"_We were both abandoned once by the man we loved, right?"_

That was her excuse. Sakura had always admired Hinata, and Hinata returned those same feelings as well. Both girls watched each other fall. Fall in love, fall to their knees, and fall out of love. They never looked at it the same way, but they had been going through a similar cycle of love at the same time. Fall in love, fall to your knees, and fall out of love. Sasuke rejected Sakura multiple times and was incapable of returning her feelings, that much was obvious. Naruto on the other hand, was too busy playing 'ultimate savior' and had also been too interested in Sakura to pay any attention to Hinata.

So now, after it was all said and done, Sakura & Hinata were tired of mourning over their heartbreak. Sakura was the first to bring it up, and pretty soon the pair were going out every night in hopes of being able to fully forget the pain their past love had brought. They reminisced and learned things about each other that they never thought would be true.

It felt so nice for her to open up to someone. Her heart was literally torn in pieces and she had secluded herself from her family first thing. She loved them endlessly, but facing her father and her cousin was too much. Any talk of her feelings, any talk of Naruto, any talk at all was avoided. She tried her best to speak to them as little as possible. Hinata knew she acted as a coward, but she was weak. She couldn't face them alone again.

Sakura on the other hand, her parents were more understanding than the Hyuuga's and didn't mention anything of the sort around Sakura. Which was just as well because Sakura wouldn't be able to face up to her heartbreak any better than Hinata. Especially not alone.

Which is why they became joined at the hip. They did everything together, they worked together, and anytime they encountered those-who-shall-not-be-named[1], they, as one, guarded their heart with every ounce of courage and strength they had. Neither of them could afford another slip-up. They had both dropped their guard early on, succumbed, and lived entirely on emotion. It was a disgrace. But in the end, they pulled through and together stood up to their regrets and waved them off without a second thought.

"We're stronger together, aren't we?" Sakura would always whisper as they walked home.

"Yes.. I'm glad I have you, I don't know what I'd do without you.." Hinata would respond, meaning every word of it.

"We're pretty much best friends by now, right?" Sakura asked one night, green eyes gazing thoughtfully up at the stars.

"Y-yes.. I always felt very close to you Sakura, especially after we began to hang out more often." Hinata replied calmly, her old stuttering habits never managed to go away even after all this time.

"I see," she said simply, the rest of her sentence escaping her as she wished upon the stars that Hinata may one day find someone who actually loved her for her. Or more than Sakura did, at least.

"Hinata.. We need to keep searching, I know we can find someone for you." Sakura smiled, kind eyes glancing at the purple-haired girl.

Hinata blushed lightly and smiled, "Of course.. But we can't forget about you, Sakura, we _both_ need somebody right about now.."

"Yeah," Sakura returned her sights back to the heavens, "Yeah we do.. I had the strangest feeling that we would both find happiness soon, I'm sure of it now."

Hinata blinked in understanding before responding quietly, "I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura's head cocked to the side as serious eyes studied unreadable lavender ones.

A long silence followed. Crickets chirped and wind blew as they sat there for literally only a few seconds. But this was one of those times where it felt like forever.

"I-I just.. I thought we'd be better off together, instead of separating and being with somebody else.." was her response, not sure how her friend would react.

"Oh… I see what you're trying to say then.." Sakura murmured before looking down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

She never thought Hinata felt that way about her. She had underestimated their relationship. Of course Sakura had feelings for Hinata that were beyond friendship but could it really be enough to rid her of the pain from her past?

Silence settled in once again as crickets played a slow song and wind carried the sound, echoing it all around the village. Village lights when out one by one as streetlights began to flicker on automatically. Few people walked swiftly through the streets on their way home and children were put to bed. Birds flew furiously in hopes of making it to their nest before it was fully dark out and squirrels and the like dug their way into the ground for the night. It was an ordinary day, it was an ordinary night, and yet, this feeling changed it all.

"We don't have to go our separate ways.." Sakura gently whispered, eyes meeting with her friend and future lover's beautiful lavender eyes, "We can be together forever, if that's what you really want. We've been through so much, you and I, and if we stick together, nothing bad can ever happen to us again. If we stick together, we can be just as happy as everyone else, right?"

"B-But.. How will we find that happiness?" Hinata asked in the same tone, "Won't it be hard? Won't it cause more-more pain?"

"No, Hinata, I promise you it won't." Sakura smiled, eyes full of hope and adoration for her friend.

_This feeling will bring us happiness._

_This feeling __**is**__ happiness._


End file.
